Testify!
by danglingdingle
Summary: After a night at a notorious Nassau tavern, Jack and Will find themselves being asked to perform miracles in order to get out of a considerably heated situation. Again. Jack/Will slash


-1Title: Testify!

Characters/Pairing: Jack/Will

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Disney's characters used here for no profit of any kind.

A/N: 745 words for the jack will -community prompt 'Mishaps and Mayhem' at LiveJournal, with just a pinch of blasphemy, and a whole lot of humour (hopefully). Massive thanks to mamazano for being mamazano , and for beta, and to giselleslash who, unbeknownst to her, gave me the perfect title for this :D

Testify!

"Are you sure about this?" Jack Sparrow stood next to Will, obviously uncertain whether he should be there to begin with, glancing around like a trapped hare, looking for an escape.

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure, just go." Trying to sound as convincing as he could under the circumstances, Will squeezed Jack's elbow sportingly.

"You're absolutely certain they are where they're supposed to be?" Eyeing the calm, dark water on the sandy shore of Nassau port, then further out to the sea where a delegation of bloodthirsty pirates sat in a dinghy, Jack turned back to Will to give his most pleading look at the determined man to melt his heart which was apparently carved out of bloody marble.

Will didn't seem to react to his lover's wordless beg, even when it made the pit of his stomach flutter, threatening to reach his eyes and crinkle their corners, when the warmth spread throughout his being. Still, he managed to stay serious, arms conveniently folded to his chest so that no one never noticed him pressing his thumb into his fist, hard enough to keep him from breaking his façade.

"I went to check them this morning and the tide hasn't turned yet. Unless those rocks can move on their own, they're there."

"But you do remember what happened last time, don't you?" Not believing what he was hearing, Jack adopted a scolding tone to his voice, "I _saw_ you sharpening the razor."

Jaw dropping, and his eyes widening in pure exasperation, Will only managed a huff with a roll of his eyes, "Jesus!"

"Well, yes, granted, there are certain similarities, both in the personalities, as well as the technicalities of performing this particular -- "

"Jack." Stopping the rest of the theologically controversial theoretic from bubbling, Will whirled to grab Jack by his shoulders, giving him a small shake to underline his words, "Unless you're willing to cough up _three whole_ _pounds_, or would rather have me challenge him to a duel to defend your, debatable, virtue, then I don't see you having much of a choice."

Duly shaken, Jack glanced at their audience, and upon finding them growing restless, lowered his voice down to a velvety purr, his words caressing the side of Will's neck in the lack of Jack's hands not being at liberty to do so. "Will, darling, catkin, _please_, can't we just make an excuse and delay this long enough for us to head ourselves in the opposite direction?"

Will stayed firm. "_You're_ the one who insisted that you can walk on water, again, while I _tried_ to drown you in your drink, again, to stop this from happening. Again."

"And what if I do end up shaving my head, again. Those bloody rocks are slipperier than you after a good romp! You won't be able to look at me for weeks! Again."

"I'll take that chance, Jackal. And you're not _nearly_ as drunk as you were last time. Now, go, make me proud, puppy."

"William…how much, exactly, in currency, did you wager for my succeeding?"

Abhorred by the ludicrous charge, Will's brow shot up to his hairline. "What? Me? Not a pence!"

"Failure?"

"Only a Noble."

"'Only a Noble.' _Only a Noble_?! You bloody, buggering -- A-ha! I knew there was a reason why I adore you so much."

"It's about time you caught up. Are you sure you didn't go to Giselle's medicine bottle last night?"

Ignoring Will's question, Jack made quick calculations, and promptly brightened into a wide, joyous grin, barely restraining himself from grabbing Will for an impromptu dance.

Pulling off his boots, he mumbled excitedly, "We get three pounds if I can make it, and if I don't, we're still going to be left with that, _and_ enough to drown _you_ in bloody champagne for a year…"

Grinning, biting his lip, Will braved to delve his fingers into Jack's hair briefly, just in case, causing Jack to face him with an apologetic little frown. "Yes, that still leaves us that…"

Dipping his toes into the water, and giving a hearty wave at his audience in the boat, just off shore, Jack took a step towards performing the famous, impossible, divine miracle of walking on water.

Watching his matelot balance, counterpoise, sway and wobble as he went, Will, keeping his fingers firmly crossed, came to thinking, with some level of relief, that he should probably be grateful that Jack hadn't claimed to be able to turn water into wine. Again.


End file.
